


Different Hands at the Trigger

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Takes place in an alternate version of The End Part 2, brief but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by an ask sent to my tumblr)</p>
<p>Edd's head is reeling; this time, he doesn't see the crater. He jumps into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Hands at the Trigger

“Tord, _no_!”

Tord fires a rocket at Tom, at the house they all shared for so many years, and all Edd can hear is a muffled ‘lame’ before the explosion makes his ears ring.

He stares at the rubble for a few moments before leaping into action, assuming that Tom would be buried in the shambles of the house. He pays no mind to the broken form lying in a crater, not now. He’s too busy looking for Tom.

“Ah, what a sight.” Tord laughs. “Well, I got what I came for!” Edd can hear engines, overpowering the sound of shifting brick as he searches the debris for any sign of Tom’s survival. Nothing yet, but Edd’s barely begun to search.

He briefly turns as Tord says his name, talking about his plans for world domination. Edd grimaces as the giant robot (where had he even been keeping that) blasts off into the sky, turning away from it quickly. He can’t bear to watch; searching for Tom is more important.

He doesn’t even turn to look as he hears the clink of metal hitting metal before Tord cries out. For a moment, he still wants to protect his friend, but Tord’s words from before stab through his heart again. Were they ever _really_ friends? Edd didn’t know, and thinking about it would just cause more pain.

He’s glad that Matt is standing up for himself, even under such dire circumstances. Had Edd found Tom, he might’ve joined in with whatever it was Matt was doing to Tord.

“Jon?”

Oh, _god_ , the neighbors.

Edd grimaces again, hearing Eduardo’s voice break. He hadn’t thought something like that could even happen, but apparently it was a day for witnessing new sides of people. _Joy_.

Edd breathes a sigh of relief as he finally finds Tom; bleeding and unconscious, but alive. Stowed next to Tom is his harpoon gun, loaded and ready to fire.

Now that Tom was confirmed to be safe, Edd turns to see Tord blast something in front of Matt. A control panel? Something like that.

“Ha!” Tord shouts, his robot turning to leave again. “So long, **old friends**!” The mecha gives a mocking salute, and Edd sees red in more ways than one.

“Were we ever _really_ friends?!” He cries, his hands moving faster than his brain. A harpoon fires from the gun, and Tord’s robot is pierced cleanly through, the same place a heart would be on a human being.

Edd’s hands leap back from the harpoon gun, covering his mouth in horror as the robot shudders thousands of feet in the air, sirens shrieking and cacophonous.

Once again, an explosion has Edd’s ears ringing.

He feels Matt lay a hand on his shoulder, but all Edd can see is the head of Tord’s robot crashing down. A cough sounds behind him, and Edd swivels, seeing Tom try to pick himself up off of the ground.

“Tom!” He yells. Tom leans against the unarmed harpoon gun, using it to get to his feet.

“W-what…” Tom coughs. “What happened?”

Edd stares into the distance, seeing the smoking ruins of Tord’s robot, He thinks he can see movement, but that’s ludicrous.

“I…” Edd pauses, hesitating. “It’s over,” he says, turning away from where he thinks Tord is. His heart aches, but it’s not the time to think about it.

“Come on, let’s get you some medical attention,” he says, helping Tom fully stand. Edd refuses to think about what he’s done. He can’t.

The three walk away from the remains of their home, and away from the painful memories they’ve just made.

Not that they’ll ever really go away. Truly hurtful things never do.

Edd regrets, though he’s not sure what. One thing is very certain: Tom was right.

The harpoon gun was useful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an ask sent to my tumblr: "au where edd harpooned tord instead of tom"


End file.
